Jealous
by Kalivax
Summary: Isamu and Naoki go on a ghost tour in a shrine, Isamu's blind, Naoki's crushing...or at least until Dante appears...auish. [Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne.]


This is yet another drabble I left floating in LJ--just random fluff about Naoki, Isamu, and Dante. I guess this can be considered an Au-ish prequel...if that makes any sense(I tend to not do taht sometimes)...so slash as per usual...Just read and enjoy--it was fun to type!

Disclaimer Demon: Must you taunt me? Fine--I don't own SMT nor Devil May Cry...are you happy? --tears up--

* * *

**Jealous **

Laughing softly I let him lead me. It's supposed to be eerie and foreboding but Isamu make sure that he's cracking enough jokes that he doesn't notice. He's so adorable sometimes, trying to be tough and macho, then freaking out when someone steals his hat or his brand new imported shoes get scuffed.

The idea to go on the ghost tour was my idea granted, but Isamu seems to be having the time of his life. He even tries to flirt with the shrine maiden that is supposed to be our guide. I can't help but snicker as he's shot down. He gives me a mock-wounded look to see if I'll comfort him but I just force a scowl on my face, and push him onwards.

In this abandoned temple, as the shrine maiden dictates to us the bloody past and everyone listens I find myself watching Isamu, who seems to have recovered enough to try his luck with some school girls three years our juniors.

I ignore the urge to scowl further and noticed something red behind him, a shadowy outline of a man in the neighboring trees.

For a moment I could have sworn that a pair of amber eyes had just been watching me...wierd.

The eyes seemed familiar...

...did they just wink at me?

I immediately turned away, blushing for some odd reason.

"Oi! What's with you?" Isamu leaves the giggling gaggle and strides toward me. He puts a had to my forehead, "are you sick or something? or maybe..."  
He dips his voice an octave lower, trying to sound frightening but sounding far more...seductive..."are you afraid?"

"Crap! You're redder! Do you have a fever or something?"

Oh thanks Isamu, great way to notice. The shrine maiden stops and the rest of the tour group stare at us.

Isamu knack for theatricals kicks in, as he demands: "Do you think you have a cold? Maybe someone should escort us back?"

No, I'm just attracted to you. You big, dumb, blind, stupid, adorably blissful idiot-and no matter how much I like you, I'm not letting you use me as a way to chicken out or to get in with that girl you're ogling that's rushing to our aid.

"I'll take him then," I look up to see the same golden eyes now three feet from my face.

Isamu jumps, hand over his heart.

"What the-how did you get behind me so fast?" he interrogates, trying to get his calm cool collective demeanor back, never mind the fact his voice just cracked during the demand.

The man closes his eyes, as if annoyed with something, trying to block out Isamu.

He's everything I've read in Chikai's secret stash of shojou mangas of the mysterious and handsome foreigner: toned body, tan skin, eye-catching whitish platinum hair.

Even his clothes seem exotic: dark garnet leather trench coat and sturdy battle hardy boots... of course, his face isn't so bad to look at, especially his lips...

"It's ok, I'll take him," Isamu's voice interrupts and I notice him take a step closer to me as if making sure he'd get in the way.

He's giving the guy the same look; he usually gives our kanji teacher (he declared her an 'prunish prude' when she failed him on our character test, noting that his character for 'heaven' was a stick figure...) of childish loathing.

What's with him? The guy's just being polite...just cause that girl's not coming with us...

"A minute ago, you were acting like you needed someone to lead you two to the exit," the stranger mused, smirk twitching on his lips.

For some reason, the cocky smirk suits him, more than Isamu's fake swagger of boastful arrogance.

"Well..." I could tell Isamu is caught, and all he can do is just glare stubbornly and tap his foot, not noting that the mud here was especially sticky. Isamu's pout would normally be my center of focus here, but I can't bring myself to look away form the other's figure...especially his eyes...but a nagging voice reminds that Isamu did not do to well, when he didn't get his way or if someone was messing with him...

"I'm not sick," I stammer after awhile, suddenly avoiding the man's eyes, "I'm fine. I just got over heated that's all."

"If that's the case, this is probably too strenuous for you right now," the man nudges Isamu out of the way, he only moves so as not to look like a stubborn fool, and then he does something totally unexpected...

He picks me up...

Holding me like a knight would a princess...

"I'm f-fine! I-I c-c-c-an w-walk!"

Why am I stammering?

"It's all right, you're light," the stranger's eyes glow mischievously then he turns to the rest of the group, "sorry people, I'll just carry him-" he turns to the maiden and bows his head, "please continue..."

The shrine maiden, who seems to just remember that the tour is still going on blushes likewise and struggles to inform:

"A-As I was saying, the great Omniyojii Subaru-san, subdued some of the demons here, demo some still remain..."

I strain my neck a little to see Isamu still pouting, throwing death glares at my captor.

"By the way kid," The stranger winks, "I'm Dante. And after this how about you treat me to something to eat around here...I'm afraid I don't know my Japanese very well..."

I take in a breath to respond, but looking up at him, it just comes back out and once again, I find myself struggling for words:

"Um, well, I-"

"No way! You liar! You're speaking Japanese right now!!" Isamu's screeching stamping his foot once more, not noticing as the mad splashes his jeans, "let go of him right now! You-you pedophile!"

Dante ignores him and I just nod shakily, feeling abit guilty that I'm ignoring my friend, but still so fascinated by Dante's closeness I hardly notice.

"Naoki! Just ignore him! Tell him to drop you and leave! Why'd you nod? How could you say nod? Is he forcing you? Don't give in!" Isamu's rant has no real effect and Dante turns to smirk once more at him.

Isamu murmurs something about 'foreigners' and ignores the dirty looks an English couple gives him. He continues to pout, not caring that his cool, calm, archetype is gone.

And its wierd, because now thinking back on it...he was jealous wasn't he?

-Owari-

snerk I like that piece of fluff. Obviously this doesn't occur in the game, I just wanted to see a scenario like this happen, where Dante and Isamu argue over the main character. I guess its au-ish,shrug ah well. Like I said before, main character seems a bit sarcastic-y to me, so its cute to see that sarcasm fade...at any rate, I do hope you guys'll like it...I must say I love this one more than the other fic I posted.

Omake  
-to explain why the eyes feel familiar-

Naoki ran to catch up with Chikai, whose habit of waiting approximately five seconds then leaving was in full gear.

"Hurry, we'll miss the next showing! I've been wanting to see the Death Note movie forever!" Chikai chided, as she handed him a ticket, pausing as he huffed and wheezed from running.

He'd been three minutes late, and Chikai had already been half way to the movie theater.

Naoki rolled his eyes, taking his ticket from her.

"Oh wow, we're an hour early to the premiere-" he began.

"-no, we're fifty nine minutes early, and its the premiere, so hurry up." Chikai resumed her brisk walk.

Naoki frowned and straightened. He was considering Ismau's advice and just ditching her, when he noticed a pair of golden eyes, watching him from the cafe window he was in front of.

He turned, curious, to find them gone.

"Ok..."he shook his head, then continued to trail Chikai, unaware of his follower...

And Dante, emerging from the cafe he'd been watching his prey from, surveying the younger's butt for a minute he watched the other fade into the distance, and a smile played on his lips:

"Just wait kid, just wait..."

* * *

Yay for Stalker Dante! Anyone catch the refrence to CLAMP's X-1999/Tokyo Babylon? 


End file.
